


[podfic] Marooned

by reena_jenkins



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: B-Movie Ficathon Challenge, Giant Space Crabs, Love Confessions, M/M, Mission Fic, Podfic, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Rodney didn’t like MJ7-5HU from the moment they stepped through the ‘gate.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Kudos: 23





	[podfic] Marooned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marooned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231860) by [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/pseuds/torakowalski). 



[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]

 **Warnings:** Giant Space Crabs, Mission Fic, B-Movie Ficathon Challenge, Love Confessions, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!

 **Music:**[Under the Sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GC_mV1IpjWA), from Disney's The Little Mermaid

 **Length:** 00:22:52 

**Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SGA\)%20_Marooned_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
